W pustyni i w puszczy/Rozdział XXX
Pewnego dnia przy wieczerzy Nel podniósłszy do ust kawałek wędzonego mięsa odsunęła go nagle jakby ze wstrętem - i rzekła: - Nie mogę dziś jeść. Staś, który poprzednio dowiedział się od Kalego, gdzie są pszczoły, i podkurzał je teraz codziennie, by rabować im miód, był pewien, że mała zjadła w ciągu dnia za dużo miodu, i dlatego nie zwrócił uwagi na jej brak chęci do jedzenia. Lecz ona po chwili wstała i poczęła chodzić śpiesznie wedle ogniska, zataczając coraz większe koła. - A nie oddalaj się zanadto - wołał na nią chłopiec - bo jeszcze cię co porwie. W rzeczywistości nie obawiał się jednak niczego, albowiem obecność słonia, którą dzikie zwierzęta czuły, i jego trąbienie, które dochodziło do ich czujnych uszu, trzymały je w przyzwoitej odległości. Zapewniało to bezpieczeństwo zarówno ludziom, jak i koniom, albowiem najstraszniejsi nawet w dżungli drapieżnicy, jak lew, pantera i lampart, wolą nie mieć do czynienia ze słoniem i nie zbliżać się zanadto do jego kłów i trąby. Jednakże gdy dziewczynka nie przestawała krążyć coraz pospieszniej, Staś poszedł za nią i zapytał: - Hej, mała ćmo! czemu tak latasz koło ognia? Pytał jeszcze wesoło, ale już się zaniepokoił, a niepokój jego wzrósł, gdy Nel odpowiedziała: - Nie wiem. Nie mogę usiedzieć na miejscu. - A co ci jest? - Tak mi jakoś nieswojo i tak dziwnie... A wtem oparła mu nagle główkę na piersiach i jakby przyznając się do winy, zawołała pokornym, przetkanym łzami głosem: - Stasiu, ja chyba jestem chora. - Nel!! Po czym położył jej dłoń na czole, które było suche i zarazem lodowate. Więc porwał ją na ręce i poniósł ku ognisku. - Zimno ci? - pytał po drodze. - I zimno, i gorąco, ale bardziej zimno... Jakoż ząbki jej uderzały jedne o drugie, a ciałem wstrząsały ciągłe dreszcze. Staś nie miał już najmniejszej wątpliwości, że dostała febry. Kazał natychmiast Mei zaprowadzić ją do drzewa, rozebrać i położyć, a następnie okrył ją, czym mógł, widział bowiem w Chartumie i Faszodzie, że ludzie chorzy na febrę okrywali się owczymi skórami, aby się zapocić. Postanowił przesiedzieć przy Nel całą noc i poić ją gorącą wodą z miodem. Ale ona z początku nie chciała pić. Przy świetle kaganka zawieszonego wewnątrz drzewa Staś dostrzegł jej błyszczące źrenice. Po chwili zaczęła się skarżyć na gorąco, a jednocześnie trzęsła się pod wojłokami i pod pledem. Ręce jej i czoło były wciąż zimne, ale gdyby Staś znał się choć cokolwiek na febrycznych przypadłościach, byłby poznał z jej nadzwyczaj niespokojnych ruchów, że musi mieć straszliwą gorączkę. Ze strachem zauważył, że gdy Mea wchodziła z gorącą wodą, dziewczynka patrzyła na nią jakby z pewnym zdziwieniem, a nawet obawą, i zdawała się jej nie poznawać. Z nim jednak rozmawiała przytomnie. Mówiła mu, że nie może leżeć, i prosiła, żeby pozwolił jej wstać i biegać, to znów pytała, czy nie gniewa się na nią za to, że chora, a gdy zapewniał ją, że nie, przyciskała rzęsami łzy, które napływały jej do oczu, i zaręczała, że jutro będzie zupełnie zdrowa. Tego wieczora, a raczej tej nocy, słoń był jakoś dziwnie niespokojny i ciągle ryczał, co znów pobudzało Sabę do szczekania. Staś zauważył, że chorą to drażni, więc wyszedł z drzewa, by ich uspokoić. Z Sabą poszło mu łatwo, ale słoniowi trudniej było nakazać ciszę, więc wziął kilka melonów, by mu je rzucić i zatkać mu trąbę przynajmniej na jakiś czas. Wracając spostrzegł przy świetle ognia Kalego, który z kawałkiem wędzonego mięsa na ramieniu oddalał się w kierunku biegu rzeki. - Co ty tam robisz i dokąd idziesz? - zapytał Murzyna. A czarny chłopak zatrzymał się i gdy Staś zbliżył się ku niemu, rzekł z tajemniczą twarzą: - Kali iść pod inne drzewo położyć mięso złemu Mzimu. - Dlaczego? - Dlatego, żeby zły Mzimu nie zabić dobrego Mzimu. Staś chciał na to coś odpowiedzieć, lecz nagle żal chwycił go za piersi, więc zacisnął tylko zęby i odszedł w milczeniu. Gdy wrócił do drzewa, Nel miała oczy zamknięte; ręce jej leżące na wojłoku drgały wprawdzie mocno, ale zdawało się, że usypia. Staś siadł przy niej i w obawie, by jej nie zbudzić, siedział przez pewien czas bez ruchu. Mea siedzące z drugiej strony poprawiała co chwila kawałki kości słoniowej sterczące jej w uszach, by bronić się tym sposobem od drzemki. Uczyniło się cicho, tylko z dołu rzeki od strony rozlewu dochodziło rzechotanie żab i smętne kumkanie ropuch. Nagle Nel siadła na posłaniu. - Stasiu! - Jestem tu, Nel. A ona, dygocąc jak liść na wietrze, poczęła szukać jego ręki i powtarzać śpiesznie raz po raz: - Boję się, boję się! daj mi rękę! - Nie bój się, jestem przy tobie. I chwycił jej dłoń, która tym razem była rozpalona jak w ogniu; nie wiedząc zaś sam, co ma robić, jął okrywać tę biedną wychudzoną rączkę pocałunkami. - Nie bój się, Nel, nie bój! Po czym dał jej się napić wody z miodem, która przez ten czas wystygła. Nel tym razem piła chciwie i przytrzymywała mu rękę z naczyniem, gdy próbował odejmować je od ust. Chłodny napój zdawał się ją uspokajać. Nastało milczenie. Lecz po upływie pół godziny Nel znów siadła na posłaniu, a w rozszerzonych jej oczach widać było okropną trwogę. - Stasiu! - Co ci jest, kochanie? - Czemu - pytała przerywanym głosem - Gebhr i Chamis chodzą koło drzewa i zaglądają tu do mnie? Stasiowi w jednej chwili wydało się, że oblazły go tysiące mrówek. - Co ty mówisz? - rzekł. -Tu nikogo nie ma! to Kali chodzi koło drzewa. Lecz ona patrząc w ciemny otwór zawołała szczękając zębami: - I Beduini także! Dlaczegoś ty ich pozabijał? Staś otoczył ją ramieniem i przytulił do siebie: - Ty wiesz dlaczego! Nie patrz tam! nie myśl o tym. To było już dawno!... - Dziś! dziś! - Nie, Nel, dawno!... Jakoż i było dawno, ale wróciło jak fala odbita od brzegu - i napełniło znów przerażeniem myśli chorego dziecka. Wszelkie słowa uspokojenia okazywały się daremne. Oczy Nel rozszerzały się coraz bardziej. Serce biło tak gwałtownie, iż zdawało się, że pęknie lada chwila. Potem zaczęła się rzucać jak ryba wyjęta z wody i trwało to prawie do rana. Dopiero nad samym ranem siły jej wyczerpały się zupełnie i główka opadła na posłanie. - Słabo mi! słabo! - powtórzyła. -Stasiu, ja lecę gdzieś na dół. Po czym zamknęła oczy. Staś w pierwszej chwili przeraził się okropnie, myślał bowiem, że umarła. Ale to był tylko koniec pierwszego paroksyzmu tej strasznej afrykańskiej febry, zwanej "zgubną", której dwa ataki ludzie silni i zdrowi mogą przetrzymać; trzeciego nie przetrzymał dotychczas nikt. Podróżnicy opowiadali o tym często w Port-Saidzie, w domu pana Rawlisona, a jeszcze częściej wracający do Europy misjonarze katoliccy, których pan Tarkowski gościnnie u siebie przyjmował. Drugi atak przychodzi po kilku lub kilkunastu dniach, trzeci zaś jeśli nie przyszedł w ciągu dwu tygodni, tonie był śmiertelny, gdyż liczył się znów jako pierwszy w drugim nawrocie choroby. Staś wiedział, że jedynym lekarstwem, jakie mogło przerwać lub pooddalać od siebie ataki, były duże dawki chininy, ale nie miał już jej ani atomu. Na razie jednak widząc, że Nel oddycha, uspokoił się nieco - i począł się za nią modlić. A tymczasem słońce wyskoczyło spoza skał wąwozu i uczynił się dzień. Słoń upominał się już o śniadanie, a od strony rozlewu, który tworzyła rzeka, ozwały się krzyki wodnego ptactwa. Chcąc zabić parę pentarek na rosół dla Nel chłopiec wziął strzelbę śrutówkę i poszedł wzdłuż rzeki ku kępie wysokich krzewów, na których ptaki te sadowiły się zwykle na noc. Ale tak był niewyspany i myśli jego tak były zajęte chorobą dziewczynki, że całe stado pentarek przeszło tuż koło niego truchcikiem, jedna za drugą, dążąc do wodopoju, a on ich wcale nie spostrzegł. Stało się tak jeszcze i dlatego, że wciąż się modlił. Myślał o zabiciu Gebhra, Chamisa, Beduinów i podnosząc oczy w górę mówił ze ściśniętym przez łzy gardłem: "Ja to dla Nel zrobiłem, Panie Boże, dla Nel! - bo nie mogłem jej inaczej uwolnić, ale jeśli to grzech, to mnie ukarz, a ona niech wyzdrowieje!..." Po drodze spotkał Kalego, który poszedł zobaczyć, czy zły Mzimu zjadł ofiarowane mu wczoraj mięso. Młody Murzyn kochając małą bibi modlił się także za nią, ale modlił się w całkiem odmienny sposób. Mówił mianowicie złemu Mzimu, że jeśli bibi wyzdrowieje, to on mu co dzień przyniesie kawałek mięsa, ale jeśli umrze, to chociaż się go boi i choć wie, że potem zginie, tak mu przedtem skórę wyłupi, że złe Mzimu na wieki go popamięta. Nabrał wszelako dobrej otuchy, gdyż złożone wczoraj mięso znikło. Mógł wprawdzie porwać je jaki szakal, ale mógł i Mzimu przybrać na się postać szakala. Kali zawiadomił o tym pomyślnym wypadku Stasia, ten jednak popatrzył na niego, jakby go wcale nie rozumiał, i poszedł dalej. Minąwszy kępę krzaków, w której pentarek nie znalazł, zbliżył się do rzeki. Brzegi jej zarośnięte były wysokimi drzewami, z których zwieszały się na kształt długich pończoch gniazda remizów, ślicznych żółtych ptaszków z czarnymi skrzydłami, a także i gniazda os podobne do wielkich róż, ale koloru szarej bibuły. W jednym miejscu rzeka tworzyła szeroki na kilkadziesiąt kroków rozlew, porośnięty w części papirusem. Na tym rozlewie roiło się zawsze ptactwo wodne. Były tam bociany takie same jak nasze europejskie i bociany o wielkim grubym dzióbie zakończonym hakiem, i czarne jak aksamit ptaki o nogach czerwonych jak krew - i flamingi, i ibisy, i białe z różowymi skrzydłami warzęchy mające dzioby podobne do łyżek - i żurawie z koronami na głowach, mnóstwo kulików, pstrych i szarych jak myszy, biegających szybko tam i na powrót, niby drobne duchy leśne, na długich, cienkich jak słomki nóżkach. Staś zabił dwie duże kaczki pięknej cynamonowej barwy i depcąc po nieżywych białych motylach, których tysiące zaścielały brzeg, rozejrzał się naprzód dobrze, czy na mieliźnie nie ma krokodylów, po czym przeszedł przez wodę i podniósł zdobycz. Strzał rozproszył oczywiście ptactwo; pozostały tylko dwa stojące o kilkanaście kroków dalej i zadumane nad wodą marabuty, podobne do dwóch starców o łysych, wciśniętych między ramiona głowach. Te nie poruszyły się wcale. Chłopiec popatrzył przez chwilę na ich obrzydliwe worki mięsne zwieszające się na piersiach, a następnie zauważywszy, że osy zaczynają coraz gęściej krążyć koło niego, powrócił do obozowiska. Nel spała jeszcze, więc i on oddawszy Mei kaczki rzucił się na wojłok i zasnął natychmiast kamiennym snem. Zbudzili się dopiero po południu - on wcześniej, Nel później. Dziewczynka czuła się nieco silniejsza, a gdy gęsty i mocny rosół pokrzepił jeszcze jej siły, wstała i wyszła z drzewa chcąc popatrzyć na Kinga i na słońce. Ale teraz dopiero przy świetle dziennym można było dokładnie zobaczyć, jakie ta jedna noc gorączki porobiła w niej spustoszenia. Cerę miała żółtą i przeźroczystą, usta poczerniałe, oczy podkrążone i twarzyczkę jakby postarzałą. Nawet źrenice jej wydawały się bledsze niż zwykle. Pokazało się także, iż wbrew zapewnieniom, jakie dawała Stasiowi, że czuje się dość mocna - i mimo sporego kubka rosołu, który zaraz po przebudzeniu się wypiła, ledwie mogła dojść o własnych siłach do wąwozu. Staś myślał z rozpaczą o drugim ataku i o tym, że nie posiada ani lekarstw, ani żadnych środków, którymi mógłby mu zapobiec. A tymczasem deszcz zlewał ziemię po kilkanaście razy na dzień, powiększając wilgoć powietrza. Rozdział 30